Manipúlame: Víctimas y Ratas
by Kathleen Cobac
Summary: Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley viven una tortuosa relación. No por ser Malfoy, no por ser Weasley, es que simplemente la batalla de orgullos puede más. Viñetas.
1. Atardecer

**Atardecer**

El atardecer tiñe de sangre el horizonte, bañando de rojo las montañas y el lago. Es una imagen maravillosa a ojos de cualquier artista, pero no para él, quien aún no comprende cómo el ser humano puede encontrar romántica aquella imagen la cual se asemeja más a un lago sanguinario que a un bello panorama.

Frunce el labio superior en una mueca desdeñosa y se gira para no seguir observando. Abajo, los tórtolos se regalan besos y suspiran con aquella odiosa imagen del sol dando las buenas noches.

Se apoya con los codos en el borde del balcón y sonríe con burla. Ella, apoyada en la pared contigua observa el atardecer con ojos soñadores.

-Ni una palabra.-Le advierte. Él sonríe de lado bajando la cabeza y cierra su boca haciendo un gesto con la mano.-Es hermoso, ¿no?

Él levanta los hombros dibujando una mueca de desdén. Bien sabe cuál es su opinión.

-Contéstame.-Lo regaña con el ceño fruncido. Él rueda los ojos, irritado.

-Me pediste que no dijera nada.-Contesta con aburrimiento.-Ni siquiera sé qué hago aquí.

-Sólo quería que me acompañaras a ver el atardecer. –Lo mira. Él le devuelve la mirada cargada de sorpresa.

-Sabes que estas porquerías no me gustan.-La ataja.-No me gusta nada de lo que a ti te gusta, así que tampoco tiene sentido que esté aquí.

-Entonces te encuentras feo.-Ríe con burla. Él, que ha emprendido la marcha para retirarse, se detiene.

-¿Disculpa?

Ella sólo sonríe.

-A mí sí me gusta lo que a ti te gusta.-Suspira viendo como el último rayo de sangre se desvanece con suavidad tras las montañas.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que a mí me gusta?-Le desafía colocando una mano al lado de su cabeza, apoyándola en la pared donde ella está recostada.

-Pues, yo.-Sonríe curvando la boca. La expresión de él es tan inerte y nula como sus emociones.- Sé que no estás aquí por el atardecer, ya lo comprobé cuando me lo negaste.

Él sonríe ampliamente dejando ver sus dientes blancos, tuerce la cabeza hacia un lado y apoya la otra mano en el cuello de ella, apretándoselo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que estoy aquí por ti?

-Porque ya me habrías matado.-Susurra sintiendo como el aire deja de entrarle poco a poco.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo haré?-Amenaza con suavidad apretándole aún más el cuello, ella cierra los ojos.

-Tu mano está bajando…-Susurra. Él cierra los ojos y deja que la mano baje poco a poco hasta apoyarla en uno de sus pechos.- Lo sabía.

-No digas ni una palabra…-La acalla. Ella sonríe imitándolo, y él la besa.

El cielo ahora se tiñe de púrpura, un color que para alguien como él es mucho más adecuado.

* * *

Estas serán pequeñas historias de Draco y Ginny. La verdad es que no tengo idea de lo qué estoy haciendo, son algo así como historias tipo Angst, pero no.  
En fin, el tema trata de una relación que no puede darse, no porque sean Malfoy y Weasley, más bien, porque ambos no pueden estar juntos sin hacerse daño. Ella es tan orgullosa como él, y ambos juegan las mismas cartas, así que creo que sería una relación tortuosa.  
No sé cuántas historias o capítulos haré de ellos. Si me resulta y les gusta, seguiré publicando, de lo contrario lo dejo como un shot único.  
O tal vez podrían** sugerirme ideas **de lo que quisieran leer. También puedo hacerlo, un poco de inspiración adicional siempre hace bien.

¡Besos!

Anya


	2. Perfume

**Perfume**

Frunce los labios al sentir el olor del perfume, demasiado dulce para su gusto. Le marea, le da nauseas y lo encuentra prácticamente infantil.

-De nuevo te colocaste esa pestilencia.-Gruñe cuando ella se suelta el cabello. Por supuesto no le contesta, sólo lo mira.- Deberías de dejar de colocarte esas cosas que te hacen oler a mujer barata.

Ella exhala un grito agudo.

-¡Me lo regaló mamá!-Dice ofendida. De verdad le había dolido aquel el comentario.

-¡Con mayor razón!

No alcanza a carcajearse, ya que repentinamente aparece de espaldas en el suelo con la chica sentada sobre cintura agarrándolo a golpes.

-¡Eres un maldito imbécil!-Grita mientras le da certeros combos en el pecho, la mandíbula y los brazos.

Luego de un instante cuando los golpes se tornan lentos, se detiene, observando el resultado de su ira: un pequeño hilo de sangre proveniente del labio inferior.

Él la empuja hacia un lado, y ella cae sin hacer el menor ruido. Tal vez no le habrán dolido los golpes, pero sí el orgullo.

-Maldita rata…-Susurra palpándose el labio. Ella sonríe satisfecha.

-Al menos algo te duele.-Contesta intentando levantarse, pero él la detiene agarrándola por el brazo.- ¿Qué quieres?

-No te dije que te fueras.

-No eres quién para decirme lo que debo hacer.

Intenta levantarse nuevamente, pero él la jala hacia su pecho.

-Todavía hueles mal.-Se queja arrugando la nariz. Ella sonríe y se acomoda para verlo a los ojos.

-Entonces, suéltame.

-Dije que hueles mal, no que te vayas.

-¿Admites que me quieres cerca?-Susurra sonriendo con la boca curvada, él asiente lentamente.

-No es algo por lo que debas alegrarte, no eres más que un pasatiempo.

-Igual que tú.-Dice ella cambiando la mueca y levantando las cejas de modo suspicaz.

Él se levanta levemente, y ella se acomoda más arriba hasta chocar sus frentes.

-Sigues apestando a horrores.-Susurra despacio, pasando la nariz por el cuello de la chica, ella suspira.

-¿Te das cuenta que también apestarás después de esto?

-Eso se puede cambiar….-Contraataca antes de besarla. Ella jadea al mismo tiempo que él brutalmente arranca su blusa.- El sudor es el mejor aroma…

* * *

No se me da escribir cosas muy sexuales. Pero ya que las viñetas son algo violentas, creo que jugaré con mi imaginación a ver qué resulta en los siguientes capítulos.  
Sigo insistiendo en qué no sé qué estoy haciendo, pero al parecer ha tenido buenos resultados.  
Este es un tema nuevo para mí, nunca he escrito algo de Angst, o de violencia sicológica y física, así que es algo extraño. En fin, agradezco sus comentarios.

Anya.


	3. Cuello

**Cuello**

Se levanta el cabello para amarrarlo en una cola. Él la observa de reojo y contempla con hambre casi feroz el cuello desnudo.

Despacio se acerca por detrás, y aunque ella es conciente de su presencia, la impresiona cuando la abraza por la espalda clavando su boca en el suave cuello. Ella cierra los ojos y suspira cuando el chico comienza a conquistar su hombro con movimientos que no parecen besos.

-Creí que no te gustaba…-Susurra con un suspiro cerrando el ejemplar de Defensa que estaba leyendo. De él escapa algo similar a un gruñido.

-Y no me gustas…-Afirma mordiéndole el cuello. Ella jadea suavemente, como si se hubiese impresionado.

Con un suave movimiento ella se aleja empujándolo con el hombro, él se queda con la boca a medio abrir.

-Entonces déjame…nos van a descubrir.-farfulla medio arrepentida.

-No me gustas, no te quiero, no te soporto, hueles mal y eres fea…-Repite él a su oído cuando la vuelve a atrapar entre sus brazos.

Ella gime con los dientes apretados cuando él deposita una mano entre sus piernas y otra en un pecho; la boca la vuelve a clavar en el espacio que hay entre el cuello y el hombro.

-Maldito imbécil…-Se queja, intentando contener un gemido cuando él viola su intimidad levantándole la falda. A su alrededor no se ven alumnos, pero inevitablemente podrían ser descubiertos si hacen ruidos en un lugar adaptado para el silencio.- Malfoy…

Pero él no contesta. Su respuesta se ve reflejada en extraños movimientos que se reparten debajo del sujetador y la falda.

-No te voy a dar en el gusto…-replica ella intentando contenerse, finge que guarda el libro en el estante.- No soy como tus zorras.

-Entonces… ¿por qué no te largas? ¿Por qué dejas que haga lo que quiera?-Le pregunta con la voz cargada de placer, su mano superior ya se ha perdido en interior del sujetador de la chica.

-No tengo porque arrancar…-Con fuerza se lo quita de encima empujándolo hacia atrás haciéndolo chocar con el estante contiguo. Se gira con cuidado, y él nota como sus ojos desprenden fuego, no sabe si de ira o de placer.-Soy yo la que hago lo que quiero contigo…

Él infla el pecho sonriendo con sarcasmo, pero también suda como condenado. Ella se sopla un mechón de cabello que le cae sobre los ojos, intentando distraerse con algo que no sea _esa_ vista.

-Eres un maldito idiota…estás enfermo.-farfulla con rabia dándole un golpe en el pecho, alejándose de él.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti?-La interrumpe. Ella se detiene a mitad de camino y se gira con los ojos entornados.-Tú estás tan enferma como yo.-Dice arrastrando las palabras mientras se arregla la corbata y se acomoda un mechón de cabello peinándoselo hacia atrás.- Admítelo, me necesitas.

-¡Púdrete!

Ella se aleja y él se queda apoyado en el estante. Sí, lamentablemente ambos necesitan la misma droga.

* * *

Insisto en que no sé que estoy haciendo. No sé si me gustan estas viñetas, ni siquiera sé si se parecen a Draco y a Ginny, tal vez estén un poco OoC, no lo sé. Avísenme si así lo creen.

No me gusta dejar a Ginny como una "chica fácil" y de hecho espero que no lo esté haciendo porque soy fan del personaje, así como de Draco. Pero no sé de qué forma contrastar estas personalidades. En el fondo las viñetas tienen una connotación sexual, y ambos se gustan pero no pueden admitirlo, así que se maltratan. Son orgullosos.

Se supone que a Ginny sí le gustan las cosas que él le hace, pero como no quiere parecer fácil, acaba con la "atmósfera". Probablemente está esperando que él admita su atracción por ella lo que no va a suceder jamás, así que… bueno, resultan estas cosas que escribo.

En fin, si encuentran errores háganmelo saber, recuerden que esto es casi como un experimento.

Anya.


	4. Sangre

**Sangre**

La observa meter las piernas al lago, sus ojos recorren cada centímetro de la piel blanca, pecosa y tersa que juguetea en las frías aguas salpicando gotas a todos lados, mojándole la blusa, el cabello y la cara.

Se acomoda en el tronco del árbol sin quitarle los ojos de encima, sí, es una poca cosa, algo que le entretiene en sus ratos libres y sin embargo, ella que está allá, lejos, y él que está acá en el jardín, no puede evitar sentir la necesidad de tocar esa piel, no lo admite, pero sí la necesita.  
Se levanta perezosamente levantando los brazos, pretendiendo que así nadie notará su rara necesidad por acercarse al lago más que para refrescarse un poco, aunque él es el único que lo nota, ya que nadie siquiera lo ha pensado. Se tratan tan mal que de seguro quien lo vea acercarse a ella sólo pensará que le quiere lanzar un maleficio o hacerla llorar.  
Se sienta a espaldas de ella, en otro árbol y la contempla con desdén.

-No pudiste esperar.-ríe ella con picardía, aunque él siente que se está burlando.

-Las cosas no van a ser como tú quieres, rata.-masculla intentando sonar odioso, pero su voz se quiebra al percibir como ella levanta sus piernas del lago para caminar hacia él. Se ha delatado.

-Yo creo que sí, mira, ni siquiera te he mirado y ya te pusiste nervioso.

-¡No seas idiota! -En un rápido movimiento la agarra por la cintura y la arrastra hacia él, pero sin nada de cuidado.

-¡Hay, me duele!-gime ella al sentir como su pierna desnuda pasa a llevar una roca filosa posada en el pasto.

-Tú te lo buscaste-ríe satisfecho, aunque el corte sangrante en la pantorrilla lo encuentra sutilmente tentador.

-Eres un animal-gruñe con desagrado y gimiendo con dolor mientras se toca el corte que no deja de sangrar.- No tenías que ser tan bruto.

-Te lo merecías por almizclera, rata-la amenaza enterrándole sus brazos en el abdomen con un abrazo que no tiene nada de cariñoso. El cabello de la chica huele a esas horrendas flores de verano que tanto detesta, pero es lo único que en su cerebro le hace recordar lo que ella es.-Por mí que te desangres y que te coman las ratas.

Ella se acomoda lentamente en su pecho cambiando el gemido de dolor por el sutil sonido del placer. Él se entierra aún más en su cuello y baja un brazo hasta tocar la herida de la pierna que ella tiene doblada.

-¿Te das cuenta que estamos en los jardines? Te pueden ver.-se burla- ¡Hay, imbécil! –Gruñe cuando él aprieta sus dedos contra el corte.- ¿Qué pretendes?

-Que te duela.-confiesa sin remordimiento mientras sube la mano con sangre sin despegarla de la piel de la chica ni de su cuerpo.-al menos así podré decir que yo te hice la herida y todo queda igual que siempre.

-¡Me has ensuciado el uniforme con sangre!-Se quejó adolorida.

-¡Mejor! Más pruebas a mi favor.-Hace ademán de levantarse, pero se sorprende cuando ella lo agarra del brazo y se gira para verlo directo a los ojos.

-¿A qué has venido?

Él a penas parpadea, los ojos castaños de la chica lo perforan como un taladro, ella sabe porqué fue a molestarla, sabe porqué está ahí.

-A buscar más pruebas que me mantengan en el pedestal de los que te odian.

Ella ríe con sarcasmo y baja la mirada dándole a él tiempo de levantarse para escapar.

-Tú no me odias.-No es una pregunta, lo afirma. Él no contesta, se observa la mano ensangrentada y la blusa de ella manchada así como su pierna.-Entonces, quedemos a mano.

Sin que nada de lo siguiente estuviera en sus planes, ella lo retiene antes de que consiga apoyar la mano en el suelo para darse impulso y levantarse. Se apoya en su pecho y con los ojos brillantes lo besa, pero como jamás lo había hecho. Él gime un poco antes de darse cuenta de la ola de placer que comienza a recorrer su cuerpo, y cuando sus manos trazan caminos ya conocidos por debajo de la falda un dolor punzante acude a toda su cara. Ella rueda hacia el lado y él la contempla estupefacto: los labios de ella están rojos, chorreando sangre.

-¡Eres una demente! ¡Estúpida, idiota, maldita pobretona!-Grita, pero ella sólo sonríe triunfante. Él se pasa la manga de la camisa por los labios y comprende que le ha quitado un pedazo de carne ya que el dolor es insoportable.

-Ahora, intenta buscar una excusa, porque la sangre en tu cuello no se compara con la de tu mano, y mi camisa tiene más pruebas que tú.

Con una sonrisa ella se levanta y se aleja, pero a él la rabia lo invade. Había ido a conseguir algo mejor, había ido para salirse con la suya, pero como siempre terminó siendo su víctima. Ella sin dudas que era una rata, pero de las que saben dónde buscar el queso.

* * *

Disculpen el retraso. Traté de hacerlo más romántico y algo tragicómico a diferencia de los otros tres. Ojalá les haya gustado.  
Anya.


	5. Intenciones

**Intenciones**

Suspira contra su boca sin poder contenerse al sentirla contra su piel. Ella gime con la misma intensidad y lo besa desesperadamente.  
Sus manos recorren cada extensión de la espalda y piernas mientras la fricción se vuelve incontrolable. Ahora gime, y decide que es tiempo de cambiar de posiciones. La coloca bajo su cuerpo en un rápido movimiento y comienza a besarle el cuello con necesidad, sintiendo ese horrible aroma que siempre ha detestado, pero que combinado con el sudor se vuelve delicioso.  
Ella se arquea y él sonríe con satisfacción. Mira sus mejillas sonrojadas, la piel húmeda y la boca entreabierta, vuelve a gemir cuando se da cuenta que él es el causante de eso.  
Incrementa la velocidad sólo porque ya el ritmo que llevan es insuficiente. Ella se aferra a su espalda rasguñándola ante cada embestida furiosa y que no tarda en responder con la misma intensidad.  
Él deja escapar un grito de placer que la obliga a abrir los ojos. Se miran fijamente. El suda, ella suda. No dejan de mirarse, y la fricción se vuelve más frenética. Ella gime mientras lo mira y él intenta no responder, aprieta los labios contra su voluntad, pero al no poder aguantarse hunde la cabeza en su cuello para gritar extasiado.

Ella baja las manos y lo toma por las caderas, él levanta la cabeza y la mira. Siempre hace eso cuando sabe que están a punto de alcanzar la gloria. Ella levanta sus propias caderas y el se hunde más, los gritos de placer no tardan en aparecer y el ritmo se descontrola hasta el punto de correr la cama de la pared. Sabe que están a punto de acabar. Levanta un brazo y lo apoya en el respaldo para poder darse impulso, ella arquea la espalda, él la besa con desesperación dejando entrar su lengua hasta ahogarse en su boca.  
Entonces ambos gritan cargados de placer, y lentamente ella vuelve a recostar la espalda en la cama. Se quedan así, él con el rostro clavado en su cuello, y ella mirando el techo.

Pero por primera vez, ninguno se va.

-Eso fue…-susurra ella, él levanta la cabeza para mirarla. Está despeinada, sonrojada y sudada, y no puede evitar sonreír.

-Lo sé, soy increíble-dice con una sonrisa orgullosa, ella le golpea el pecho, y él lentamente comienza a salir de su cuerpo.

Se quedan unos segundos así, en silencio, mirándose fijamente, hasta que él nota que el sonrojo de sus mejillas se vuelve más oscuro. Ella vuelve la mirada hacia un costado, evitando verlo.

-¿Vas a sentir vergüenza ahora?-se burla, ella no cambia su expresión. Sabe que algo pasa por su cabeza, porque ella nunca se queda sin la última palabra. Y ante ese pensamiento, se aterra al darse cuenta en lo bien que la conoce.

Ella vuelve a mirarlo y sonríe. En ese momento piensa que jamás vio una sonrisa más hermosa, pero sabe que no debe pensar así y de inmediato quita esa idea de su mente.

-Tienes razón-susurra muy bajito, él sonríe con suficiencia.

-Siempre la tengo-dice curvando los labios, aunque no entiende a qué se refiere.

Ella aún parece lidiar una batalla interna. Sin dejar de mirarlo, lo aparta y se levanta lentamente enrollando la sábana en su cuerpo, dejándolo totalmente desnudo. Él la mira incrédulo.

-¿Te vas a ir?-le pregunta sin poder creerlo, ella se gira cuando llega a la puerta y le sonríe nuevamente, pero es una sonrisa que lo asusta, que no le gusta, porque no es típica de ella. Al menos, no típica con él.

-Sí, eres increíble…-susurra antes de salir de la habitación. Y él, parpadea asustado.

Desde que acabaron con sus juegos crueles en Hogwarts, jamás creyó que la manipulación llegaría hasta ese extremo.  
Está aturdido viendo como la puerta se cierra tras ella, y sólo puede procesar una cosa, lo único que ha bloqueado durante todos esos años de malos tratos e intenciones vanas: lo mucho que le gusta su perfume.

* * *

_Otra historia que dejé abandonada._

_Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo. Aunque este "proyecto" sigue sin tener un rumbo fijo. Así que espero que salga lo que salga, les guste._

_Cualquier comentario es bienvenido._


	6. Remordimientos

**Remordimientos**

Un trago lento, un trago fuerte.  
Recuerda su último encuentro y cuánto lo atormentaba el olor a ese apestoso perfume en su cama a tal punto que tuvo que quemar las sábanas para poder olvidarla.  
Se reprocha a sí mismo ser tan idiota de caer en su propio juego, juego en el que ella dejó de participar cuando se fue.  
Las portadas de revistas y diarios invaden cada rincón del país con su rostro, fino, pálido y sonriente, pero él sabe que esa sonrisa es falsa, lo sabe porque la última vez que la había visto le sonrió de verdad y él entró en pánico.  
Ella se había marchado, y él… no fue tras ella.  
Tarde se lamentó el querer recuperarla, tarde se dio cuenta que se había enamorado, y tarde comprendió que su perfume lo volvía loco.  
Se aferra a la botella de Whiskey y toma un trago largo. La garganta ya no le arde, el sabor ya no lo siente. Lanza la botella lejos cuando ya no le es suficiente, y se deja caer de rodillas mientras llora y gime. La necesita, la quiere con él, pero ella nunca más volvió a dirigirle la palabra y de eso ya hacen dos meses.

—¿Qué pretendes? —susurra una voz a su espalda. Cree que es producto del alcohol y se abraza a sí mismo para no escuchar voces. Ya se ha vuelto loco—. ¿Qué has hecho?

Siente que unas manos tibias le toman la cara y dos ojos castaños lo miran fijamente. Él suspira y antes de poder si quiera pensar la empuja. Ella cae de costado y lo mira asustada.

—No caeré en tu juego, ¡puta!

Ella solloza, una maleta en la puerta índica sus intenciones, pero él se levanta a trompicones, la agarra y la lanza por la escalera que aguarda a la salida del cuarto de alquiler.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa?

No lo puede evitar, con lágrimas en los ojos se acerca a ella y con fuerza la levanta por el brazo.

—Sale de mi vida, por favor…—suplica, ella parpadea sin entender, y él enojado la lanza por el brazo azotándola contra una pared. Ella exclama un quejido doloroso y él la abraza con dolor— Ándate antes que cometa una locura... Por favor.

—Vengo a quedarme contigo…

Él se separa con violencia y la mira con los ojos anegados en lágrimas olvidandose por un momento de su orgullo. Saca la varita del bolsillo y le apunta la garganta.

—¡Lárgate! Si no quieres que te mate ahora mismo —la amenaza.

—Draco…

—¡No tienes derecho a llamarme por mi nombre! —con fuerza y rabia la agarra nuevamente por el brazo y la empuja fuera del cuarto— ¡maldita rata de mierda!

La puerta se cierra, ella tropieza con un par de escalones, él no se gira para verificar si está bien, y se deja arrastrar por el marco hasta su perdición.

* * *

_Ok, se que tengo muy abandonada estas viñetas y muchas otras. De repente me nacen las ganas de escribir y __completarlas, aunque a la larga se transforman en historia y debo acabarlas sí o sí.  
Creo que quedó claro lo angustiosa que es ésta en particular, así que no se esperen nada muy romántico. _

_Gracias por leer._

_Anya._


	7. Azúcar

**Azúcar**

Es su paseo diario. No tiene dónde ir, el departamento es el peor lugar donde mantenerse encerrado. Si quiere olvidar, es mejor coquetear descaradamente con la mesera que atiende en el café del centro. Ese francés que sirve los capuchinos en copitas con el asa de plata y cucharitas largas con el mango curvo y rimbombante.  
Nunca le gustó el café, y por eso mismo lo carga con tres cucharadas de azúcar. Ya es de conocimiento público que si el apuesto rubio se acerca a la cafetería es para que Rosie, la exuberante italiana pelirroja, lo atienda. Es casi como un contrato indefinido.  
Sin necesidad de dirigirle la palabra la muchacha ya le tiene su café servido en una pequeña tacita sobre aquella mesa redonda de patas curvas y estrafalarias. Y por su puesto, un ejemplar de "The Times" que descansa doblado en un costado. Al principio la chiquilla le servía galletitas de vainilla para acompañar el café, pero con el pasar de los meses aprendió que aquel joven no degustaba comida, sólo bebía el líquido cargado con una gran cuota de azúcar. Así que en la práctica, finalmente sólo le servía lo que ya de por sí era costumbre. Y más aún. Él exigía su presencia mientras bebía y leía el periódico, pero sin ponerle la más mínima atención. Así que ella se sentaba y esperaba a que él acabara su merienda. Luego se levantaba y se marchaba dejando una cuantiosa propina, que de no haber sido por la exigencia de exclusividad, a ella le habría servido para marcharse de ahí hace bastante tiempo.  
Y allí estaba nuevamente, y para sorpresa de la chiquilla, esta vez le sonrió, y le pidió un par de galletas y dos cafés para compartir. La invitó a sentarse y sin descaro le preguntó si quería ir a su departamento.  
Esa noche la cama volvió a golpear el muro cómo había sucedido la última vez. Ahogó un suspiro y se cobijó en brazos de una desconocida que ocultaba el rostro detrás de la sombra que proyectaba la cortina. Su cabello rojo radiante brillaba bajo los rayos de luna sobre las sábanas blancas. Sin poder evitarlo dejó escapar un doloroso sollozo, y luego, la expulsó de su casa con las sabanas colgando cual vestido.  
Es que ni siquiera el exceso de azúcar podía endulzar su vida. La necesitaba a ella, y ahora.

* * *

_Siento la demora con estas… ¿viñetas?  
En fin, lo que sean. Dos más y acaba._

_¡Cariños!_

_Anya_


	8. Persuasión

**Persuasión**

No ha contado los meses y tampoco quiere hacerlo. Llevar la cuenta implica recordar cuánto tiempo lleva sufriendo.  
Ya ni sabe cómo fue qué comenzó todo, en qué momento decidió que era el momento de parar.  
En el último tiempo, las cosas habían cambiado, las noches eran diferentes, y las palabras menos odiosas. Lo suele llamar cobardía, porque muy dentro de ella sabe que temía no ser correspondida, por eso huyó, por eso no regresó. Hasta que muy tarde se dio cuenta que no podía vivir sin él. Sabía que su regreso iba a tener un final impredecible, no tenía cómo saber cual iba a ser su reacción.  
Y ahora, tarde lo comprende, cuando sentada en su cama desata la tela que le cubre el tobillo después de la fractura. Llora, porque aún ve su cara de odio al arrojarla por las escaleras. Y sin embargo, tonta, aún quiere volver.  
No ha podido jugar en meses. Su vida sin él, y sin trabajo, la hace aún más miserable. Se desploma sobre la almohada dejando que las lágrimas caigan, intentando conciliar el sueño que repleta de pesadillas su cabeza, para despertar en la mañana lamentando su vida otra vez.  
Pero no espera que fuertes golpes resuenen en toda la habitación. Se levanta, y no alcanza a hechizar los goznes cuando él entra abruptamente. Sorprendiéndola.  
Se ve demacrado, enfermo, no parece el mismo. Apenas logra exclamar un "Oh", cuando se le arroja encima, aplastándola contra su cuerpo.

—Vete…—le suplica, aunque por dentro se muere porque se quede.

—Jamás—contesta buscando su boca con desesperación. Coloca su pierna entre los muslos y le roza el pie, ella exclama adolorida.

Él apenas se levanta para ver el tobillo hinchado, y se inclina para darle besos.

Ella llora.

—¿Qué haces? Vete…—le vuelve a suplicar.

Lentamente sube por su pierna recorriéndola con los labios hasta llegar nuevamente a su boca. Ambos lloran.

—No tengo vida sin ti—le confiesa con los dientes apretados. Sabe que le cuesta admitirlo.

—A mi me quitaste la vida—sentencia ella con rabia— y me quedé sin trabajo por tu culpa.

Se miran. Los ojos de él están apagados, sin vida, sabe que necesita oír algo de su boca que le invite a quedarse, pero ella no puede, quiere, pero no puede.

—Perdóname…—susurra. Ella abre los ojos impactada. Que de sus labios de hielo se escape la única palabra que su casta no puede profesar, quiere decir que realmente algo significa en su vida.

Se tarda en contestar, sólo para alargar la tensión y hacerlo sufrir un poco más. Pero la tentación es más fuerte, y sentirlo sobre su cuerpo y entre sus piernas impide que sea mantenga fría y distante.

—Sólo si prometes quedarte—le susurra, él curva una mueca similar a una sonrisa de triunfo, aunque sus ojos se han encendido de felicidad.

—No te lo puedo prometer, pero me puedo quedar esta noche.

Ella suspira, ahí está la casta nuevamente. Pero... Peor es nada.  
Se besan, se acarician y ella goza con cada mordisco y beso desesperado sobre su cuerpo desnudo.  
Después de todo, sabe que es persuasiva, y si promete quedarse una noche, puede hacer que se quede para siempre.

* * *

_Dos capítulos más, o uno solo y acaba._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
